Why Me
by Katie Katherine
Summary: A crossover between Merlin and Criminal Minds.
1. Where am I?

_**Why Me**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a nice day. This is a crossover between Criminal Minds and Merlin. It's modern AU. What happened if when Merlin killed Morgana he was taken to 2014?**

When Merlin killed Morgana he flew back and hit some rocks. When he woke up he heard strange noises. He looked around and saw strange things. He got up walked around but was very dizzy and weak. He put a hand on his head and when he pulled his hand away he saw dark crimson on it. He was walking for about 10 minutes when his vision bleared. That's when he felt something hit him near the ribs. He looked down and saw blood near where he got hit. He felt a wave of pain. He felt weak and collapsed. He was in an alley. He leaned against the wall and panted. Then he saw a young man come up to him. This was the last thing he saw before he passed out. Spencer managed to catch Merlin before he hit the ground. He called the ambulance. When the ambulance came they got Merlin to the hospital. Spencer stayed with Merlin. Then a doctor came out.

"How is he?" Spencer asked.

"He has a mild concussion, a few broken ribs, and a punctured liver. We managed to fix that. He had some pretty bad bruises on his back. He should be awake soon." The doctor explained.

"Can you take me to him?"

"Ok."

SO the doctor took Spencer to Merlin. Spencer went in and sat in a chair and waited for Merlin to wake up. Then someone called.

"Hello." Spencer greeted.

"Kid, where are you?" Morgan answered.

"I'm at the hospital. When I was walking to work I saw a man who was wounded. I'm at the hospital with him."

"I'll come over."

"Ok."

Then Morgan hung up. Merlin woke up a few minutes later. When he looked around and saw Spencer he tried to move. Spencer pushed Merlin down on the bed.

"What happened? What's going on? Where am I?" Merlin questioned.

"You were shot with a bullet. You are in a hospital." Spencer replied quietly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Spencer Reid. What about you?"

"I'm Merlin."

"Merlin, can you tell me what happened?"

"I can show you what happened and then you need to explain to me where I am at."

"How can you show me?"

"Just open your mind. Leave your mind blank."

So Spencer did. Merlin used magic and Spencer saw his past. When it was over Spencer gasped.

"I have just shown you my past. What you have seen is true. Now tell me where I am at." Merlin sternly said. The Morgan came in. Spencer went to Morgan and they whispered. Then both of them sat down.

"This is 2014. Everything has changed in the past 1,000 years. This is a hospital. Sort of like the one in Camelot but bigger. There is more than 1 or 2 physicians. We can treat diseases that back in 1014 you guys didn't even know about. You were shot with something called a bullet. It's like the tip of a crossbow bolt in a very small cannon or what we call a gun. I will help you until you are able to take care of yourself." Spencer explained.

"Ok."

"How old are you?" Morgan asked calmly.

"24."

"You are pretty young. We found a dead woman who you would call Morgana. I know why you killed her but where is Arthur?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. But when I get out of here I want to find out." Merlin sighed.

TBC


	2. What's going on?

_**Why Me pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a nice day.**

"Well, we'll help you." Spencer answered. Morgan nodded.

"Thanks." Merlin answered.

"Get some rest."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. For the next week Merlin rested. One day Rossi and JJ were with Merlin. Merlin's heart started to stop. Rossi saw this and hit a button and doctors and nurses came in. Rossi and JJ left the room. Merlin was taken into surgery. Morgan, Spencer, Penelope, Alex, and Hotch got to the hospital and waited. A few hours later a doctor came out.

"How is he?" Rossi asked.

"He's very weak. He has cuts and scrapes all over. They just appeared. He had internal bleeding which we fixed." The doctor explained. They went to see Merlin. When Spencer saw the injuries he gasped.

"I know what happened. His magic must be weak or failing." Spencer gasped. He explained what happened. When he finished Merlin woke up. Merlin tried to move but couldn't.

"Merlin, you need to relax." JJ sternly said. Merlin began to relax. Merlin looked around and then felt a wave of pain. Merlin gasped in pain. He tried to breathe in deeply. When he did he gasped in pain. "What is it?"

"It just hurts a lot. I felt this bad before." Merlin gasped painfully.

"We know what happened. I checked the medicine they put you on. All of them caused your magic to stop working. I told them what medicine they can put you on." Spencer explained.

"Tell them not to bother. If my magic stops working again I don't want to go through this again."

"Ok."

So Spencer went out. The next few weeks were painful and hard for Merlin. Finally Merlin was let out of the hospital. He helped the BAU team. He started to adapt to modern day life. One day they went to a crime scene. They saw the body of a young boy.

"He's probably 17 or 18. It looks like he was stabbed." Alex said. When Merlin saw who it was he began to cry.

"His name is Daegal. He died helping me protect Arthur. I should have saved him. I should have made sure that he was safe." Merlin cried. Rossi put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything." Rossi replied kindly.

"We found Morgana and Daegal but where is Arthur?"

"We'll find him."

Merlin was going home when he saw a woman walking in an alley as though she didn't know where she was. Merlin saw that it was his mother. He ran to her.

"Mother?" Merlin greeted. When Hunith turned around she ran to Merlin. They hugged each other and cried.

"Merlin, I've missed you. Where are we?" Hunith tearfully said.

"We're in 2014. We are in Virginia, United States of America. A lot of things have changed since 1014. Let's go to my home. I've been here for a couple months now. I sort of have a job."

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know."

So they went to Merlin's apartment. They talked. The next day Merlin took Hunith with him to work.

"Guys, this is my mother. I found her last night." Merlin happily explained. They all talked. JJ took Hunith to a store to get some clothes. Merlin was very protective. One day, Merlin saw his father near the woods. He ran to his father. When Balinor saw Merlin he ran to Merlin and when he got to Merlin he hugged him. Both were crying. They went home and all 3 of them talked. As Merlin was going to work he got knocked out.

TBC


	3. Who is the unsub?

_**Why Me pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Merlin woke up he was chained to a wall. His mouth was duck taped shut. He tried to speak but couldn't. Merlin was curled up in a ball. It was a small dark room. Merlin tried to use magic but it didn't work. This scared Merlin. Then a guy came in. Merlin tried to get away but couldn't. The man pulled the tape off Merlin's mouth. He then unchained Merlin. He took Merlin's shirt off leaving Merlin's torso bare. He then pulled a bottle out of his pocket. He forced it down Merlin's throat. When he did, Merlin couldn't move at all. He could barely talk. The man then started hurting Merlin.

Meanwhile, everyone at the BAU realized that Merlin was taken.

"I questioned his parents and they said that they didn't know what happened. I know how he would get here and I don't know what happened. There's no sign of blood. He most likely got kidnapped on the way to work." Spencer explained. Then 2 people came in with Morgan.

"This is Arthur and Gwen. They may be able to help us." Morgan introduced.

"Merlin's been trying to find you 2."

"We know and know we want to help find him." Arthur sighed. So they went to work. By the end of the week Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, and Percival came back. They tried to find Merlin but they couldn't. A month after Merlin was kidnapped Freya came.

"Merlin was my boyfriend. I was his first love and he was mine." Freya said tearfully.

"We'll find him. We'll take you to Merlin's apartment where his parents are." Rossi answered. So Morgan took Freya to see Merlin's parents.

Merlin woke up and saw his father.

"Dad, why do I feel so weak?" Merlin hoarsely asked.

"It's your own fault." Balinor scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"You watched me die and you stood and did nothing! YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME BUT YET YOU LET ME DIE!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Merlin closed his eyes and when he opened them he didn't see anyone but the man who kidnapped him.

"Let me go." Merlin whispered.

"Why should I do that? I love my new pet. I want to keep you. I want to use your power so that I can rule the world and be so rich and powerful." The man whined. Merlin chuckled slightly.

"Why do you love earthly things so? They will cease. All earthly things will cease."

"Then you won't mind me taking all your magic."

"You can't. I am magic. You don't want to kill me, you want me to die of sickness and suffering. You take all my magic away from me and I will die. It's like when someone rips your heart out you die and your soul will go to either Heaven or Hell. I know where I will go. I also know where you will go."

"Where is that?"

"You will go to Hell. You have chosen to follow Satan and his demons."

The man slapped Merlin. He then pulled Merlin to his feet and hug him on the hook on the ceiling. He then grabbed a knife and started to cut Merlin. Merlin did all he could not to scream. He watched as knife entered his shoulder. He watched as the blood poured out of the wound and onto the man's fingers. He watched as it dripped onto floor with a faint splash sound. He watched as the knife was slowly pulled out.

It had been 15 months since Merlin had been kidnapped. One night Spencer was going home. He saw someone in an alley. The person couldn't walk very well. Spencer went to the man and saw that it was Merlin.

"Merlin!" Spencer gasped. He tried to touch Merlin but Merlin moved away. He look confused and afraid. He had a bracelet on and Spencer knew that Merlin probably couldn't use his magic. Spencer grabbed Merlin, took him home, and they rode Spencer's car to the hospital. Meanwhile, Hunith and Balinor were at home.

"Balinor, look what I found." Hunith tearfully said. She had a blanket in her hand. Balinor looked at it and then at her. It had a pattern. One corner was a blue square and then a red L shaped fabric. There were a total of 24 Ls. "It was the blanket I made for Merlin. He's had it since he was born. I always made it bigger each year on his birthday."

"Maybe we should add 2 years onto it." Balinor answered happily. So Hunith got some fabric and together Hunith and Balinor stitched it together. When they finished Hunith sighed.

"I wish he was here to see it now." Hunith cried.

"Me too." Balinor replied. Then they got a phone call from Spencer.

TBC


	4. Why now?

_**Why Me pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Hunith and Balinor went to the hospital. They found Spencer and the others. They were watching Merlin.

"Can we go in?" Balinor asked.

"Sure but he's just gonna move away. He couldn't handle the light so they dimed the lights. He refuses to let anyone near him." Spencer answered. SO Hunith and Balinor went in. Merlin wasn't in the bed. They saw that Merlin was curled up in a ball under a desk. Hunith tried to touch Merlin but he flinched.

"Merlin, it's me." Hunith whispered. Merlin tried to move away. Balinor saw the bracelet and tried to grab Merlin's wrist. After several attempts he finally grabbed Merlin's wrist. He used magic and the bracelet fell off. Merlin pulled his wrist away as fast as he could. Hunith saw a bottle of water and gave it to Merlin who threw it.

"Give me the book bag. I put something in there." Balinor ordered. Hunith did and Balinor opened the bag. It had all the things that Merlin had treasured in the past. He pulled out the wooden dragon and put it near Merlin. Merlin stared at it. "We won't let you go again. We won't let the people who did this to you get away with it. We love you and will protect you. We missed you so much. Every day we would cry because you weren't here."

Merlin grabbed the wooden dragon and looked at it. Merlin looked at his parents and then started to cry. Balinor and Hunith tried to hold him but he flinched away. Hunith pulled out the blanket and showed it to Merlin.

"Merlin, look what we found. It's the blanket you had since you were born. We made it bigger. If you come out from under the table you can sit with your father and he can put the blanket on you. You must be tired and cold. Please, come out." Hunith begged. Merlin looked at her and then started to come out. Balinor helped Merlin up and Merlin flinched a bit but not a lot. Balinor sat in the chair next to the bed and Merlin sat on his lap. Hunith covered Merlin up with the blanket. Balinor hugged Merlin and kept him close.

"Merlin, do you want some water?" Balinor asked softly. Merlin nodded. Hunith picked the water bottle up and opened it. She helped Merlin drink it. When Merlin finished he put his head on Balinor's shoulder. "Go to sleep, Merlin. You're tired." Merlin nodded and fell asleep. When Merlin had fallen asleep Hunith turned the light on. "When he wakes he won't be happy about that."

"I know but his face is covered in dirt." Hunith replied with a sigh. She grabbed a wet cloth and gave it to Balinor who washed Merlin's face. Merlin had dirt and blood covering his face. When Balinor finished he saw that Merlin's nose was bleeding.

"He has a nose bleed. Can you give me another cloth?" Balinor sighed sadly. Hunith did and Balinor did what he could to stop the nose bleed. When the nose bleed stopped Balinor looked at Hunith. "He has a fever. I want to put him in the bed but he's so sensitive. I don't want him to wake up and start having a fit."

"I know. We should get some rest."

So Hunith sat in the other chair and they went to sleep. It was almost dawn when Merlin woke with a nightmare. Balinor woke up and put a hand on Merlin's left cheek. He hushed Merlin. Merlin was very weak and tired. When Merlin woke up, he looked at Balinor. Merlin started to cry and they hugged each other. Finally Merlin fell back to sleep. Balinor saw that Hunith was awake.

"How is he? Hunith questioned quietly.

"Not good. His fever is worse." Balinor tearfully answered. Then Rossi came in.

"How is he?" Rossi asked.

"Emotionally. He's getting better. Physically. He's not doing so well. He has a fever and had a nose bleed last night. He woke up from a nightmare a few minutes ago."

"He'll get better."

Then Merlin woke up. A doctor came in. When Merlin saw Rossi and the doctor he tried to get away but Balinor didn't let him go.

"Merlin, it's ok. They won't hurt you." Balinor calmly said. Merlin stopped fighting. "Let's get you in bed." Merlin nodded and let his dad help him into bed.

"My name is Dr. James. I want to take a look at your injuries and see if you'll be ok. Can I take a look?" James kindly said. Merlin looked at his parents and nodded.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Balinor wondered. Merlin nodded. Hunith and Rossi went out. James looked at Merlin. When he finished he looked at Balinor.

"I need to do some scans. I also want to do a blood test." James sighed.

"Ok."

So they did. Balinor stayed with Merlin the whole time. When James saw the scans he went and privately talked to Balinor.

"His liver is crushed. Thing is we can't operate now. He won't allow us." James explained.

"How long does he have?" Balinor asked sadly.

"Maybe 6 hours."

When it was over, Balinor and Hunith went home for a few hours. Merlin managed to find something sharp. He began cutting himself. Balinor and Hunith came in just as Merlin was cutting himself. They went to Merlin and tried to stop him. With the push of a button a doctor and nurse came in. The nurse managed to inject something into Merlin to help him sleep. When Merlin was asleep James checked over Merlin.

"He needs surgery now. He's dying. It looks like he cut a vein." James commanded.

"Ok." Balinor answered tearfully. They got Merlin into surgery.

"The bleeding is worse than we thought." James sighed as he tried to stop the bleeding. They managed to fix Merlin's liver. It took a while for them to stop the bleeding. They treated the cut vein. They had to fix Merlin's ribs as well. They treated the rest of Merlin's injuries. One of the nurses gave Merlin some medicine. Just then Merlin convulsed. It lasted for a few minutes. But when it was over Merlin's heart stopped. They managed to revive him. Merlin's seizure had reopened the liver injury. SO they had to redo it. As they did it the bleeding started again. When they finally fixed it, James saw Merlin's right shoulder. He realized that merlin's clavicle was broken and had grown in wrong. They managed to fix it. One of the nurses saw blood coming out of Merlin's ear.

"Doctor. Blood is coming out of his ear." One of the nurses said.

"Check his pupils." James ordered. The nurse did and saw that something happened to Merlin's head.

"He may have a skull fracture."

So when they finished treating all of Merlin's injuries, James went out to tell Merlin's parents. Balinor and Hunith were surrounded by all their friends. Gaius had been found.

"How is he?" Freya asked.

"His heart stopped once but he should be fine. He was worse than we thought. He had internal bleeding and a skull fracture. He'll have to be in the hospital for a month." James sighed.

"Can we see him?"

"They're just getting him hooked up to some tubes. I need to go check on him."

So he did. As he was checking Merlin, Merlin regained consciousness.

"There you are. Good to see you awake. Get some rest." James kindly greeted. Merlin closed his eyes and went to sleep.

TBC


	5. Sorry

_**Sorry**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I'm sorry his chapter is taking so long. I should have it finished soon. Please read and review or favorite or follow the story. I've been busy writing my other story Magic. Please read that and do what you want. If you have any Merlin or Doctor Who prompts please tell me. It can't be inappropriate.**

 **-klcutting**


	6. Why us?

_**Why Me pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

James went out to get Hunith and Balinor. They saw James coming and went to him.

"How is he?" Balinor questioned.

"He woke up for several seconds. He's very weak." James answered. Hunith, Balinor, Freya, and Gaius went to see Merlin. When they went in Merlin was asleep but was restless. Freya held Merlin's hand.

"He's asleep but just barely. He could easily wake up." Freya whispered sadly. She kissed Merlin's forehead and Merlin woke up. He moaned. When he saw Freya he smiled. He tried to move but couldn't. "Don't move."

Merlin used his mind to speak.

" _What happened?"_ Merlin asked.

"You self- harmed yourself. Your parents managed to stop you. You cut a vein in your arm." Freya answered.

"How do you know he said something?" Gaius asked.

"He's speaking to me telepathically. Since I'm a druid I can hear him."

Then Hotch came in.

"Merlin, can you tell us what the man did to you?" Hotch asked calmly. Merlin nodded.

"He'll speak telepathically to me and I will tell you what happened." Freya explained sadly.

"Ok."

" _Every day he would take a knife and cut me. He would stab me. He would drug me and I would hallucinate. I was so scared. He would whip me a lot. He raped me every few days. He starved me. I only ate twice a month. I only drank 4 times a month. He was so mean. He would beat me. I barely slept."_ Freya put her forehead against Merlin's. She told Hotch everything.

"Can you tell me what the room was like?" Hotch questioned sadly. Merlin nodded and tears fell down his cheeks.

" _It was dark and cold. It was old. There was only one light."_

Freya told Hotch what Merlin said.

"Can you tell us what the man looked like?"

" _It was too dark to see."_

"He said that it was too dark to see." Freya replied.

"Thank you. Both of you." Hotch thanked. Hotch left.

"We all should go home and get some rest." Balinor sighed. Merlin grabbed Freya's hand. She looked at him.

" _Stay with me. Please."_ Merlin begged.

"I'm going to stay with Merlin for the night. We haven't seen each other in so long." Freya happily said.

"Ok." Balinor answered kindly. So they left. Freya sat down next to Merlin and watched over him.

"Can you try to speak?" Freya asked softly. Merlin nodded slowly.

"What do want to know?" Merlin hoarsely asked. Freya gasped.

"I just wanted to actually hear you talk."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Your life since you came here. What you like. What you do."

"So mainly my life here."

"Yes."

"At first it was scary. I stayed at Hotch's place. He had a quest room and was willing to let me stay till I could get a job. Well, the BAU needed someone who could tell whether someone was lying or not. Someone who get really know how the unsub acts. They asked me and I accepted. Well a month later the team got together and bought an apartment for me knowing that it would take a while for me to get enough money to buy a house. Since then I've been able to do things myself. Whenever we finished a case we would a lot of times be on a jet coming home. Sometimes we would do some tricks and things. I remember onetime Morgan played a trick on Spencer before we got on the case. Well on way home, Morgan was listen to music when Spencer's voice came right in the middle of the song. Spencer's voice was kind of screaming at Morgan. Morgan's phone rang and when Morgan picked it up Spencer's voice just started screaming at him. I was next to Spencer who was sleeping. I said, 'Morgan did Spencer hack your phone?' and he said yes. Spencer was laughing in his sleep."

They talked almost all night. Freya sat next to Merlin. She fell asleep on him. He took the blanket that his parents gave to him and covered Freya up. He fell asleep several minutes later. The next morning when Merlin and Freya woke up they ate breakfast. When they finished Freya sighed.

"I should go home and get cleaned up. I was rushing to the hospital yesterday and didn't have time to clean up or do anything." Freya sighed.

"What were you doing when you got called about me?" Merlin wondered.

"I had just woken up. I stayed in your apartment when your parents managed to get their own. Your dad got a good job. He saved up a lot of money. I have a pretty good job. I managed to get a job at a school. I work as an assistant teacher for 1st graders."

"Wow. Didn't know you liked to teach."

"I do. When I lived in the druid camp I helped my mom teacher other kids about the woods."

"If you ever had kids what would you for them?"

"Homeschool. If I had a child I would want what's best for them. I don't want them to be like me."

"I agree. I mean if they are homeschooled they'll be able to do things at their own pace and you'll get to be a teacher."

Merlin and Freya kissed and Freya left. Arthur and Gwen came a few minutes later. Merlin was very weak.

"Hey, Merlin, how are you?" Arthur greeted.

"Really weak. I'm tired." Merlin answered.

"Nice to hear you talk."

"Freya helped me."

"She's really someone special. Even now you're still a pale face. When you get out of here you really need to get outside more."

The 3 talked for an hour. Gwen realized that merlin was tired.

"May be we should leave." Gwen sighed.

"See you soon, Merlin." Arthur answered. Merlin nodded and fell asleep. Arthur and Gwen left. For the next few days Merlin began to recover. One day, Strauss came in. Merlin was talking to his parents.

"When you have recovered you will be sent to an institute. The institute will help you recover emotionally. They will take your magic away so that you can recover fully. You will stay there for several years." Strauss explained sternly.

"SO they can what do experiments on me and see why I am the way I am. You want to know why I am the way I am? It's because I was born this way. I was born with magic. God made me this way. I didn't chose to. I would rather die than go to that institute." Merlin yelled.

"You have no choice."

"SO because of my magic I'm not human- I have no rights? If I go, my magic will go haywire. I have my parents and my friends. I'll recover much quicker with my family than alone. You need this case solved right?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm the only one who can help. Go tell Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Spencer, Morgan, and Alex what you are going to do with me."

Strauss did.

TBC


	7. Who's the unsub's partner?

_**Why Me pt.6**_

 _ **Hello, hope you are having a good day. If you have seen the show Humans then imagine Merlin being a little more like Leo.**_

She told the team about Merlin.

"That's stupid. He didn't do anything to deserve this." Rossi yelled.

"He has magic." Strauss answered.

"So you're going to ruin his life because of how he was born?" Spencer asked.

"His magic could help people. It could help save lives."

"He's saving lives by being with us. In the few months that he was here he saved a lot of people. He helped us solve about 15 cases. Now he's going to spend his life alone and in pain." Morgan wondered.

"I know you all care about him but it's for the best."

"No, it's not. Before I knew Merlin I was told of several prophecies about him. That he would be the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth. He would help the once and future king reunite the land of Albion. He would be the father of very special children. He would be Morgana's destiny and doom. If you send him away he will never be a father. He always wanted to have children. Now that Freya is here. Maybe he will be a father." Gaius explained sternly. Everyone agreed.

"I'll see what I can do." Strauss sighed. Then she left. After talking to the head of the FBI Strauss went to see Merlin. Freya was with him. When Freya and Merlin saw Strauss they gave her a mean look.

"You don't have to go. The head of the FBI is willing to let you go." Strauss greeted.

"Guess you were defeated." Merlin answered.

"No, they were defeated. It was your mentor that saved you and the fact that all your friends and family agreed."

Then Strauss left. Freya and Merlin let out the breath that they were holding. They smiled at each other.

"That was close." Freya said happily.

"I know." Merlin replied.

"Get some rest."

SO Merlin did. Finally after a lot of recovery Merlin was out of the hospital. He was able to work again. They were working on how merlin and his friends and family came to 2015.

"Morgan, Percival, do you guys know what this guy is obsessed about?" Hotch asked.

"Who every this is he must either be a very powerful sorcerer or must of a powerful sorcerer working for him. This person is obsessed with the middle ages and knew who to get so that mean he's an expert." Morgan speculated.

"Or he's from the middle ages. I don't think this man is the one who brought us. He has someone else doing it. I think whoever it was, was forced to do it. Whoever did this hates us all and wants revenge. He brought Morgana and Daegal's body to show that he's after us." Percival finished.

"So we are probable dealing with someone who is on a mission. He must have some people here." Hotch answered.

"I think I know who would help a man like him." Merlin realized. He and Gwaine ran off. They ran to a factory. Merlin knocked on the door.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine wondered quietly.

"If I tell you to run, run ok." Merlin ordered. Gwaine nodded. A man opened the door.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Your boss will know me. I need to see him now. I want to make a deal." Merlin replied. The man let Gwaine and Merlin in. He took them to his boss was in the basement. The man went to the boss and they talked.

"What do you want?" The boss asked angrily.

"I need to know something. Remember when you almost got killed by that psychopath? I was the one who saved you. You're name's John." Merlin answered.

"Yeah. I remember. What do you want to know?"

"There's a man who most likely has a sorcerer in chains. Do you know who?'

"I might."

Then John punched Merlin in the face. Merlin grabbed a knife stood behind John and had it against his throat. John's friend tried to help Kohn.

"Stay back." Merlin shouted. Tell me who it is."

I don't know his name but he had a girl with him. She was a sorceress. She was beaten up a lot. He was constantly hurting her." John panted. Then he elbowed Merlin. Merlin doubled over in pain and the John's friend grabbed the knife that Merlin had dropped and cut Merlin on the left side. John punched Merlin and Merlin fell to the ground. John's friend punched Merlin several times over. After a minute Gwaine grabbed a short pipe and hit the man. He dropped the pipe near Merlin.

"Run!" Merlin shouted weakly. John grabbed the pipe and hit Merlin. Merlin gasped and cried in pain. Gwaine ran. Merlin kicked John and he dropped the pipe. Merlin grabbed it and hit John. Then he got up and ran as fast as he could. He was in a lot of pain. He ran up the stairs and when he got to the top he sprained his ankle and fell. He hit his head on a step and he whimpered in pain. He managed to get back up and he ran out of the building. When he got out Gwaine grabbed him and they hid till the 2 men were gone. Gwaine half-carried Merlin to safety. It was evening when they got to alley. Gwaine put Merlin on the ground and started to wake him up.

"Merlin, wake up." Gwaine whispered. Merlin opened his eyes.

"They did something to me. They helped the unsub." Merlin weakly groaned.

"I know. Now, save your energy. You need it."

Gwaine looked where Merlin had been wounded and put his hand on it. Merlin hissed. Gwaine helped Merlin up and they walked to Merlin's apartment. They went to Merlin's house. When they went in, Rossi, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, and Spencer were there. Merlin was almost unconscious. Gwaine helped Merlin into bed. JJ and Freya got some water and gauze. Gwaine took Merlin's shoes off and they took Merlin's shirt off.

"What happened?" JJ asked as she came in.

"HE went to a man who he knew was working with our unsub. Finding out the sorcerer is a sorceress." Gwaine answered sadly.

"So we're dealing with a man and a woman?"

"Yes. The men attacked Merlin. Merlin told me to run. A few minutes later Merlin came out. I think he may have sprained his ankle."'

Freya took Merlin's socks off and saw that Gwaine was right.

"He did sprain his ankle. He'll be fine." Freya sighed. The as JJ pressed on a black and blue spot near Merlin's ribs Merlin gasped.

TBC


	8. What will happen?

_**Why Me pt.7**_

 _ **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**_

"I think he has a few cracked ribs." JJ speculated. Freya checked and found that JJ was right.

"How bad?" Hotch asked.

"He'll need a lot of rest but he'll be fine. He's very weak." Freya answered.

Merlin was very weak. He began to regain consciousness. When he woke up he began to sit up but had a dizzy spell. He laid down and tried to relax.

"How do you feel?" Freya questioned.

"Weak and in pain." Merlin weakly answered.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Merlin nodded and told them what happened. When he was finished he fell asleep. Freya covered Merlin up with the blankets. They all went out of Merlin's room.

"He's shouldn't have done that. He nearly got killed." Morgan sighed.

"He knew that if the guys saw him alive then they would fear something happened." Rossi replied. So for the next week Merlin had to stay home and rest. One day, Merlin woke up and started to get out of bed. Freya came in.

"How do you feel?" Freya wondered.

"Better." Merlin groggily answered.

"Do need help getting out of bed?"

"No. I'm fine."

Merlin got up and slowly walked out of the room. Freya and Merlin ate breakfast and then went to work. A month later, Merlin proposed to Freya and Freya said yes. A week later they got married. One night they were in bed sleeping. Merlin was almost asleep.

"Merlin?" Freya whispered. Merlin moaned.

"What?" Merlin moaned sleepily.

"I'm with child. For the past 3 months that we have been married I kept feeling weird. I found out yesterday that I was pregnant."

"That's fantastic."

Freya rolled over and they kissed.

"Do you have to go on a case tomorrow?" Freya asked tearfully.

"Maybe. I hope not. I'll tell Hotch that in about 4 ½ months I'm taking half a year off." Merlin replied.

"Ok."

"Let's get some sleep."

So they went to sleep. For the next 4 ½ months Freya got weaker. One day Freya was sitting on the couch. Merlin went over to Freya with a cup of water. He gave it to Freya.

"Thank you." Freya thanked. Freya took the cup and drank some water. Merlin kissed Freya's cheek. That's when he realized that Freya was sweating.

"How do you feel?" Merlin questioned.

"Fine. I'm in a bit of pain." Freya replied weakly. Freya groaned and put her hand where her baby was.

"Is the baby kicking very hard?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get you to bed so that you can rest."

"Ok."

Merlin helped Freya get to their room. When they got to the door Freya collapsed. Merlin picked Freya up and carried her to bed. When Merlin got Freya to bed he realized that she was bleeding. Then Hunith and Balinor came in.

"Mom. Freya's bleeding. We won't be able to get her to the hospital before she gives birth." Merlin panicked. Hunith checked Freya.

"Merlin, I want you to stay out with you father." Hunith ordered.

"No. I want to be with her."

"Merlin?" Freya shivered. Merlin went to Freya's side and held her hand.

"I'm here." Merlin whispered.

"Stay with me. I want you to see our child."

"I will."

So Merlin stayed with Freya. Everyone came to the apartment and waited. 5 hours later, they heard crying. A minute later, Merlin came out with a baby wrapped in a yellow blanket.

"It's a girl. Her name is Rosemary Emily Ambrosius. Her middle name is from Emily Prentiss who I got to know for a short time." Merlin cried happily. Everyone came to see her. It was a very happy day for everyone. That night when everyone had left, Merlin and Freya were in bed watching their baby girl sleep in her cradle.

"I don't understand. Why was I bleeding?" Freya asked.

"Because of the fact that you were about to give birth to a powerful baby. My mom had that problem when I was born. She almost died because she had no magic. You have magic so it's not going to kill you. It'll make you weak but that's normal." Merlin explained.

"We should get some sleep."

"Ok."

SO they went to sleep.

TBC


	9. What is that powder?

_**Why Me pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

For the next month, Merlin and Freya were happy with Rosemary. Merlin was holding Rosemary as Freya worked. Merlin was smiling at Rosemary who was sleeping. Then Freya came over.

"She's so cute." Freya laughed.

"I know. She's so beautiful." Merlin answered. "I wish that I would be able to stay home more."

"I know. I wish you could too but you help save people."

"Sometimes it hard. Some of the cases scare me to death. I fear something bad will happen."

"Everyone is fine."

"I know."

SO for the next few months, Merlin stayed home and watched over Freya and Rosemary. When he returned to work, he was a bit upset. One day they were on the plane going to a case in Maine. Merlin was thinking about Freya and Rosemary.

"Merlin. Merlin." Hotch sternly ordered. Arthur snapped his fingers in Merlin's face.

"Merlin, wake up." Arthur loudly said. Merlin snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Merlin apologized.

"What can you tell us about these abductions?" Aaron asked.

"He always seems to find a mother and her daughter. The daughters are less than a year old. I'm guessing that our Unsub may have suffered a loss. The fact that each abduction was exactly a month apart shows that he will abduct another mother and baby girl very soon."

"I agree with Merlin. These abductions aren't random. The unsub may have suffered a loss recently and is now abduction and killing moms who have baby girls." Morgan finished. When they got to Maine, they all split up. They did what they could to solve the case. The unsub had captured another mom and her baby girl.

"There has to be another connection." Merlin sighed. Then Strauss pulled Hotch over.

"Don't you think Merlin is taking this a bit too personally?" Strauss asked sternly.

"He takes it as personally as everyone else here. I trust him." Hotch replied. Then they went back to the others. They were talking to Garcia on the phone.

"Garcia, what about all 5 girls. Do they have anything in common?" Merlin wondered. Garcia looked.

"Yes. All 5 girls were firstborns." Garcia answered.

"What about their dads?"

"Uh, all 5 dads died in the same fire with 3 other guys. And before you ask yes all 3 guys had a wife and a baby girl."

They got the 3 woman and their babies to safety. They managed to find the unsub. Merlin and Arthur were at the man's house. Merlin found him.

"Stop right there." Merlin shouted. The man ran out of the house. Merlin ran after him. They fired at each other. Merlin got shot in the arm and then shot the unsub and killed him. Arthur came out and ran to Merlin just as the FBI came. Merlin clutched his arm tightly.

"I'm fine." Merlin groaned. His wound was bleeding a lot. He was taken to the hospital so that the bullet could get removed. They were all on the plane going home. Merlin was on the couch sleeping. He was a bit pale but was feeling better. The others were talking and laughing when Merlin woke up. He sat up and began to get up.

"How do you fell?" Rossi asked.

"A bit better. I know I'll sleep better when I get home. Tomorrow, we're going to moving into a new house." Merlin sleepily replied.

"Good. That'll mean more space for all your things."

So when Merlin got home, he held Rosemary and then went to sleep next to Freya. The next day they moved. Everything was normal. Less than a year later, Rosemary turned 1. A few months later Rosemary was walking and playing. One night Merlin and Freya were trying to sleep. Merlin had his arms wrapped around Freya. His hand was on her stomach. Freya gasped as something kicked her.

"Merlin, I'm pregnant." Freya gasped.

"I can tell. Get some sleep." Merlin sighed happily. SO they went to sleep. One day Merlin and Freya were walking at a park. It was very windy. A man went to a hill and poured powder from a tiny tube. It blew straight for the people at the park including Merlin and Freya.

TBC


	10. Who did this?

_**Why Me pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

No one knew what was going on. A few hours later, Merlin sighed.

"We should be getting home." Merlin sighed.

"Yeah." Freya agreed. So they went home. By the time they got home, Merlin started coughing. When they got into the house, Merlin had a coughing fit.

"I'm going to go to the basement and see Rosemary and your parents. You should get some rest." Freya said.

"Ok." Merlin answered. SO Merlin went their room and got in bed. He tried to sleep but couldn't. A few minutes later, Freya came in with Rosemary. Rosemary walked up to Merlin and Merlin picked her up.

"Hey, sweetie. Have you been a good girl?" Merlin asked. Rosemary nodded. "Good." Then Merlin started coughing. Rosemary started to cry.

"Let's get you to bed, Rosemary." Freya quietly sighed. Freya took Rosemary to bed. Merlin could hear her coughing. When Freya came back they both had started coughing. Hunith came in. She checked to see if either of them had a fever.

"Both of you have a fever. I want both of you to get some sleep." Hunith ordered. Freya got into bed and Hunith left. Merlin and Freya slept. That night, Merlin and Freya woke up coughing. Merlin coughed up blood. He saw that blood was on his hand. He looked at Freya and got out of bed.

"We need to go to the hospital." Merlin sternly said. Freya got out of bed and then they went out. Merlin's parents were out there. "We need to go to the hospital. I'm coughing up blood."

Hunith got Rosemary and they all got into the van. They drove to the hospital. They went to the ER and saw several other people. Merlin and Freya were taken to get treated. They got both of them into bed and hooked tubes up to them. Merlin was coughing even more. Blood covered his lips and chin. Freya had just started coughing up blood. One doctor came up to both of them.

"How do you 2 feel?" She asked.

"Not good." Merlin answered.

"Horrible. What about the baby?" Freya replied.

"We checked the baby and its fine. My name is Dr. Linda Kimura." Linda said.

"Do you know what we have?"

"Not yet."

Merlin groaned as he felt pain in his side.

"What is it?" Linda asked concernedly.

"My side. It feels like I've been stabbed." Merlin panted.

"You're panting, coughing up blood, and in pain."

"SO?"

"I think I know what this is."

Then Linda left. She went to the FBI. The team came in.

"Let's get started." Hotch ordered.

"Last night, 30 people came in having the same symptoms. It's like the anthrax case except it's more powerful and painfully." Linda explained.

"What about Freya and Merlin?" Arthur wondered.

"They have it. The baby is safe but we don't know why."

"Spencer, you go to the hospital. Talk to the patients." Hotch ordered. Then he told the others what they needed to do. Spencer and Linda went to the hospital. Spencer went to see Merlin and Freya. Both were weak and tired. Freya was asleep.

"Merlin, I want to talk to you about what happened at the park." Spencer said. "I want you to close your eyes." Merlin closed his eyes. "Go back to the park. Tell me what you were doing and feeling."

"It was warm. It was sunny and windy. I was holding Freya's hand and we were walking. We were talking about what we would name the baby." Merlin rasped. Then he tried to get up. "Is the baby fine?"

"Yes, the baby is fine. Now relax before you get any worse." Linda said. Merlin nodded and did as he was told. Linda and Spencer left. They saw Balinor who was going to see Freya and Merlin.

"How are they?" Balinor wondered.

"They're fine. Can you tell us why the baby is safe?" Linda answered.

"I'll show you." Balinor replied. They went to see Freya and Merlin again. Balinor chanted a spell. They saw gold coming from Merlin's body into the baby's and blue going into the baby from Freya. "Merlin's and Freya's magic is protecting the baby. Merlin's magic is gold because of the fact he's a warlock and dragonlord and Freya's is blue because she's a druid."

Then Merlin had a seizure.

TBC


	11. Who's the unsub?

_**Why Me pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I know haven't updated in about 2 months. I was busy.**

A nurse came in. Linda and the nurse did what they could for Merlin. When the seizure was over, Merlin passed out.

"How is he?" Balinor asked.

"Worse. He could die soon." Linda sighed. Then Freya woke up.

"The baby?" Freya croaked.

"The baby's fine. You need to rest."

"What about Merlin?"

"He's fine."

Freya relaxed and laid back down. Then Linda, Spencer, and Balinor went out.

"Because they have magic, they should live longer. I just hope that's true." Balinor said.

"I hope so too." Linda answered. Spencer went back to the others.

"What did you learn?" Hotch asked.

"I think I might know who the unsub is." Spencer answered.

TBC

 **I know this is a really short chapter but I was watching a movie.**


	12. What's the cure?

_**Why Me pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Who and how do you know?" Rossi asked.

"I think it the man who captured Merlin. When Balinor used magic to show us why Freya and Merlin's baby was still alive, I saw a bit of red magic." Spencer answered.

"That's means magic was used."

"Yes."

"I'll work with Gaius and Balinor to see if we can cure this." Percival suggested.

"Ok." Hotch replied. So Percival went to Gaius and Balinor.

"We think the anthrax was created by magic." Percival said.

"That would explain a thing or two. " Gaius sighed.

"We need to find the cure quickly."

"Then let's get to work."

SO the 3 got to work looking through spell books. Back at the hospital, Merlin was getting worse. Linda was checking Merlin over. Hunith came in.

"How are they?" Hunith asked.

"Merlin's much worse. Freya hasn't gotten worse luckily." Linda said.

"Will they be ok?"

"They're strong. The baby's fine."

Then Merlin started coughing up blood. Linda checked Merlin's vitals again.

"How is he?" Hunith panicked.

"He's worse but he'll be fine." Linda sighed sadly.

Then Merlin woke up.

"What's happening?" Merlin slurred.

"You're getting worse." Hunith whispered.

"I feel so weak."

"I know."

A few hours later, Balinor found a cure.

"I found something." Balinor said.

"What?" Percival wondered.

"There's a spell that can be used to make anthrax. Well, I also found and cure."

"Can you make it?"

"Yes."

"Then let's do it."

SO they got to work. They made the cure and then they got it to the hospital.

TBC


	13. Who's King Lot?

_**Why Me pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"We found the cure." Balinor said.

"Let's give it to the patients." Linda answered.

"Ok."

"How many are still alive?"

"Only 10."

"Let's hurry."

SO they gave the 10 people the antidote. Merlin and Freya woke up a few minutes later.

"How do you feel?" Linda asked.

"Bette." Merlin answered.

"Good. You'll be fine. We found the cure."

"Good."

"I'll leave you 2 alone."

Linda left.

"How do you feel?" Merlin whispered.

"Better. The baby's still alive." Freya replied.

"Get some rest."

"Ok."

Freya fell asleep. Merlin also went to sleep. A week later, Merlin and Freya were out of the hospital. One day, Merlin got a phone call.

"Hello?" Merlin said.

"I will have your baby." Someone answered.

"Who's this?"

"I will have your baby. When your baby is born I will have it. I will use it for my purpose. You will never stop me. I will make you suffer."

Then the man hung up. Merlin went to the BAU. He gathered the guys and played the message for them.

"Garcia, try to trace where it came from." Hotch ordered. Garcia did.

"I can't. This man is clever." Garcia answered.

"I can help." Merlin volunteered. Then he used magic. "Now try." Garcia did.

"Wow. What did you do?"

"You aren't tracing the phone anymore. Now you're tracing the sorceress."

"What do you mean?" Hotch questioned.

"Everyone's magic has something different. Like a signature. I used my magic to trace hers. It'll tell me where she is at all times." Merlin explained.

"That's amazing. So if we find the sorceress, we find the man." Garcia said.

"Exactly."

Then Arthur came in.

"The voice. I know who it is. It's King Lot." Arthur realized.

"I never met him." Merlin said.

"I think he was the one to capture you."

"Now, I think we can find him and stop him."

TBC


	14. How can we stop king Lot?

_**Why Me pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"How can we without him knowing?" Hotch asked.

"We can surprise him." Merlin answered.

So everyone gathered together.

"Now, that I know where the sorceress is, I can use a spell and teleport myself there." Merlin explained. "I can teleport a few of us."

"Let's go then." Gwaine said. SO they went. Merlin, Hotch, and Arthur got ready. Merlin teleported the 3 of them. They found themselves in a dark room. There was a girl on the bed.

"Hello, can you tell us your name?" Hotch asked.

"Viviane." Viviane croaked. Then she held out her hands. "Please, take them off." Merlin came forward and used magic to take her chains off. "Thank you. We must go. "

"Where's Lot?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm right here." Lot mocked. Lot saw Merlin and smiled. "Oh, you look better."

"You made me stronger." Merlin angrily replied. " _Comburet eum._ " Fie surrounded Lot.

"Viviane, stop him."

" _Suffocabat eum._ " Viviane chanted. Lot felt a tight force choke him. "You can't control me. You shall die. _Ut eum interficerent_." Then Lot died. The fire died down too.

"He's gone." Arthur sighed.

"Yes. Now maybe we can have some peace." Hotch answered. So they all went back to the BAU. When Gaius and Balinor saw Viviane they gasped.

"Hello, Gaius, Balinor." Viviane greeted.

"We thought you were dead." Gaius said.

"I know. Where's Morgana and Morgause?"

"I killed Morgana and condemned Morgause to a slow and painfully death. They were not like you. They were obsessed with power. They wanted to kill Uther and Arthur. It is and was my destiny to protect Arthur. I regret it but I had no choice." Merlin explained.

"Uther was full of hate. I should be angry at you but I know the prophecies. I know you had no choice."

"Thank you."

Merlin went home. When he opened the door, Rosemary ran up to him.

"Daddy!" Rosemary shouted. Merlin pulled Rosemary into a hug.

"Hey, sweetie. How were you today?" Merlin greeted.

"She behaved herself. She missed you though. I did too." Freya sighed. Then she kissed Merlin.

"Lot's dead. He won't be harming us anymore."

"Good."

A few weeks later, Freya gave birth to a boy and girl.

"What should we name them?" Merlin asked.

"Jason William and Alex Sefa Ambrosius." Freya panted.

"I like that."

Merlin and Freya kissed. Everyone was happy. Merlin, Balinor, Arthur, and the knights worked at the BAU.

THE END


End file.
